The Wedding
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: I'm getting married! But Blowhole suspects something is up with the groom. Is the groom really as he seems or is there something more sinister than he reveals... somewhat liked MLP:FIM A Cantorlot Wedding. R&R please!
1. The News

The Wedding

Chapter 1: The News

It was a beautiful day in New York. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, it looked like a perfect day for anyone. Blowhole and the Hobokeners were having a picnic. A lobster was running for them. He had a letter in his claw.

Blowhole was about to take a bite from a fish when the lobster came up.

"Doc! Y-you… hold on.." the lobster panted.

The villains looked at each other.

"This is for you Doc. It's a letter." Blowhole took a hold of the letter.

"Dear Blowhole, for my wedding I would be have that you, the penguins, the Hobokeners, Crystal and even the other animals from Central Park would attend my wedding. I could think of no one who would be better. I want Savio to be the wedding planner, Hans to make the food, Clemson to prepare the decorations, Private to make the dress, Rico and Kowalski to make great fireworks, and you and Skipper has the most important job of all, to look over and make sure everything is perfect. Thanks a lot. Your big sister Chey."

"A wedding? And she wants me to plan it?" Savio grinned.

"A wedding? And she didn't even tell me!" Blowhole exclaimed.

"Oh and I forgot to give you this one." The lobster replied, handing another paper.

Blowhole opened it.

"You are here by invited to Chey Blowhole's and Shadado Markita McWolf's wedding. It will be held at Memphis Tennessee. We can't wait to see you there."

"Wow Blowhole, congratulations on your sister's wedding!" Clemson replied, shaking Blowhole's flipper.

Blowhole pulled his flipper away.

"Dr. Mammal Fish are you okay?"

"No I'm not! And who is this Shadado Markita Mc-Whatever? Sorry, it's just that, she never told me. She's my BSBFF!"

They looked at him in confusion. He rolled his eye.

"Big Sister Best Friend Forever?" he stated.

"Oh…" the three Hobokeners replied.

Blowhole sighed as he held out his flipper that a bird landed on it. It then flew off.

"When I was just a calf, I found you were a daft, if you tried finding how many animals you could meet."

A flash back of him as a calf reading a book appeared. He had bumped into an Irish setter puppy with sweet childlike eyes. He looked up at her.

"My nose deep in a book, I didn't even think to look for other animals to make my life complete."

She frowned at him then smiled. He dropped the book and started to rolled around her. "But there's one dog that I always cared for I knew she would be there for me. My big sister best friend forever."

She pulled him close and rubbed his head. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Like two peas in a pod we did everything together."

A flashback of him learning how to fly kite appeared. He had accidently let go and she caught it and handed it back to him.

"She taught me how to fly a kite."

"Best friends forever." Hans, Clemson and Savio sang.

Another flashback shown them reach to eat the same cookie. She took a hold of it and broke it in half, giving him the larger half.

"We never had a single fight."

"We did everything together."

A flashback of him trying to lift a tool box and her working on a book was shown.

"We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams."

An image of her leaving on a train, waving good bye appeared. Blowhole looked down, looking really upset.

"I missed her more than I realized, it seems."

"You're big sister best friend forever. Like two peas in a pod you did everything together."

Blowhole looked at the sky tears welling up in his eye.

"And though she oh so far away, I hoped she would stay. My big sister best friend forever."

"Forever."

Hans jumped onto the dolphin's dashboard.

"Dr. Mammal Fish as you VBF."

Clemson and Savio stared at him.

"Villain best friend,"

"Oh…"

"We'll be happy to go with you."

After a while all the animals were on a train. Everyone was chatting about the wedding, only Blowhole was the one who was staring out the window.

"Now why the long face sweetie?" Crystal asked.

"How could she not tell us in person?"

"I'm sure she has her reasons."

They arrived at Memphis Tennessee. They felt something go over them.

"Yo what was that tingling feeling?" Badda asked.

"It was quite strange." Marlene answered.

Blowhole didn't comment as the train stopped.


	2. The Groom

**Yin and Yang Chan- I can't tell you, that would spoil the surprise.**

**TheDarkMaiden27- You'll find out in this chapter.**

**Ocean- Okay I understand. But if there wasn't there would be a story now would there?**

**DBL- Sorry, but the wedding planning and stuff, I'm sure your invite should be arriving. **

**itsalollapalooza23- Yea surprisingly. And it's okay.**

**Skipper- Can it! This is a big day.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Groom

Blowhole growled as he got off the train. He was going to find his sister and give her a piece of his mind. How dare she not tell him! Didn't she care?

"This is beautiful!" Private smiled.

"Come on everyone, we need to get to work." Skipper replied.

"And you need to congratulate your big sister." Savio told Blowhole.

"Yea congratulate." Blowhole muttered, rolling off.

Everyone was looking around. Blowhole spotted his sister on top of an animal building. She was ordering some animals around. He rolled up to her.

The female Irish Setter was looking up to see that anything was happening. Her tail twitched as she lowered her head.

"Cartoongirl!" he growled.

"Vicky!" She smiled as she ran over to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you could make it! I missed you so much! How was the train ride?"

Blowhole pulled back.

"How could? How dare you not tell me, your own little brother that you were getting married? Don't care that I wanted to know that my big sister was going to get married?"

"Blowy I wanted to tell you but someone had threatened us watch." She replied.

She stepped back and her eyes turned white. A white beam shot into the sky to reveal that a shield was surrounding the town.

"Oh… okay I understand that you have a job to do… but that why didn't you tell me? Am I not the most important to you anymore?"

"Hey you're my little brother of course you're important to me. But I understand if you don't want to be my best Bull." She let out a sly smile.

"You want me to be your Best Bull?"

"Well yea."

"I would be honored. But I'm still pretty ticked that you're marrying some animal I don't even know. When did you meet this Shadado Markita McWolf?"

Cartoongirl laughed.

"Blowy, Shadado is your old calf sitter, Shadow,"

Blowhole's eye lit up.

"Shadow? As in the greatest calf sitter in the wide world that Shadow?"

"You tell me, he was your calf sitter."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

_A young calf, Blowhole, riding a skateboard was going through a toy box, when a young black wolf with blue eyes appeared. The little dolphin rode up to the wolf and hugged him._

"He's the smartest, bravest, coolest, kindest wolf around!"

_The young wolf was pushing Blowhole on a swing._

"_I'm so lucky to have you as my calf sitter, Shadow." _

"_I'm the one who's lucky. I get to babysit the smartest calf ever." _

"_But you're a prince, and I'm just a regular dolphin. There's nothing special about me." _

_Shadow lifted Blowhole off the swing._

"_You are nothing but special." _

_The two male animals smiled._

"_Sunshine, Sunshine, Banana Slugs now big, clap your paws and do a little jig!" they sang. _

_They rolled on their backs and started laughing. They were walking around the Island when they noticed a couple fighting. Blowhole looked worriedly at Shadow, who with a blink of an eye, a green light surrounded the two arguing animals and they stopped fighting._

"Who else could spread happiness where ever they go? I only know one and you are marrying him!" Blowhole exclaimed.

He started to bounce around his sister who was smiling.

"You're marrying Shadow, you're marrying Shadow!"

Blowhole stopped when he saw a large male black wolf with piecing blue eyes.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He stated.

"Shadow! Sunshine, Sunshine, Banana Slugs now big, clap your paws and do a little jig!"

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Shadow it's me Victor!"

"Uh huh…" Shadow muttered, walking over to Cartoongirl.

"I need to get back to my station. But Shadow will be checking in on all of you. I would be speaking for both of us when I say we're so happy to have you here. Right Shady?"

"Absolutely." Shadow replied.

"Well let's get to it." She replied as her and Shadow left.


	3. Suspicions

**TheDarkMaiden27- Best Bull, is like the best man only a male dolphin is a Bull, like an adult cow. **

**Yin and Yang Chan- No. Blowhole isn't. **

**96DarkAngel- No it's not Chad if you had read it correctly, I'm marrying Shadow McWolf or Shadado Markita McWolf**

**Childish- I don't blame you… it looks scary. **

**Brainic- It's okay. **

**Ocean- Ocean… I'm surprised at this… I don't think he will. And you didn't get or Invitation? I sent one to everyone I know. *looks at list* I'm going to have to talk to the lobsters about this…**

**Hans- I think you're right… **

**Dr. Hamato- I know I sent you a invite, I sent every author I know an invite! *looks at list again* I swear if the lobsters screwed up I'm going to kill them…**

* * *

Chapter 3: Suspicions

Blowhole and Skipper were in the kitchen, Skipper checking things off the list. Hans had ran past them putting the finishing touches on the cake.

"Cake done."

Skipper checked it off.

Hans ran past them and started fixing the ice sculpture. Blowhole looked somewhat bored as he flipped through the papers.

"Ice sculpture, done."

Skipper checked that off the list. Blowhole continued to sulk as Hans ran pasted them again. He put on some oven mitts and pulled out some apple fritters.

"And now to have the best tasting apple fritters ever," Hans started as he shoved one in each of their mouths.

"Hmm…" they smiled as they chewed.

"Check." Blowhole replied.

"Do you take Shadado to be your husband?" Julian asked the cake figure of Cartoongirl.

Skipper went over to him.

"I do." Julian said in a high girl voice. He made the toys start kissing each other. Skipper frowned at him, snatching them and sitting them down.

Julian laughed nervously.

"Hallo Princey!" Hans smiled.

"Please, call me Prince Shadado Markita." Shadow answered.

Blowhole rolled his eye.

"Okay Prince Shadado. Did you come to check what's on the menu for your big day?"

"Oh yes."

Blowhole watched as Prince Shadado took an apple fritter and ate it. He put on a fake smiled.

"Terrific, they taste great."

"Ah heck, why don't you take a few to go? I know how you newlyweds get when you don't get something to eat before the big day."

Prince Shadado started to walk away with Blowhole watching. The dolphin watched in horror as the black wolf threw the sack in the trashcan. He then slammed the door behind him.

"Did you just see…" He started.

"Nope." Skipper replied, checking a few things off.

Blowhole was pacing back and forth as he was complaining to Savio and Private.

"You should've seen the way he was acting! I don't know when he changed but he changed! 'Please call me Price Shadado Markita.'"

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Prince Shadado asked with some guards. "You're highness!" Private smiled. "Let me just say that this is an honor of this tremendous occasion."

"Right… do you have Chey's dress ready?"

"Oh yes!" Private replied, going over to the dress. "I have been working on ever since I was given the assignment."

The dress was a lovely white vile with flowers on it and beautiful short blue train.

"Hmm… I was expecting more beading and a long trail."

"Oh… noted." Private replied.

"And the bridesmaid dresses should be a different color."

"On it."

"I think they're lovely." One them replied.

Prince Shadado glared at him. The guards looked down.

"Make them a different color." He repeated and walked away.

Blowhole watched them leave.

"Gees, maybe he should be called Prince Demandy pants."

Clemson smiled as he appeared in front of Prince Shadado.

"Okay we've been over the games!" He ran over and threw some dice down. He smiled as he ran over and hit a radio that started to play some polka music. "The music."

Prince Shadado just watched him.

"I think this reception is going to be perfect, don't you?" Clemson asked.

"Sure," the wolf replied rolling his eyes, "If we were celebrating a five-year olds birthday party."

Clemson gasped.

"Thank you!"

Blowhole was watching from behind a pillar. He knew something was up. He rolled over to finish making sure everything was fine.

"Finally!" Skipper snapped as Blowhole sat at the table with everyone else.

"I know what you all are thinking. Shadow is the worst Groom ever."

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Who me?" Julian asked lifting up the groom candy statue.

"Julian! That's for the cake!" Maurice replied, taking it away.

"Blowhole whatever are you talking about?" Kowalski asked. "Shadow is great!"

"He was not. He was so demanding!"

"Well I shouldn't he expect the best on his wedding day?"

Blowhole sighed.

"Hans, did you know that he said that he loved your food he threw it away?"

"He was probably trying to spare my feelings."

"No he was being vain and mean!"

"He did yell at me." Mort replied.

"See? Rude!" He crossed his flippers in satisfaction.

"Well Mort was playing in the decorations." Marlene replied.

"Okay, but Clemson you had to notice how-"

"Muaaa!" Clemson and Private laughed, now playing with the cake dolls.

"No fair!" Julian complained.

"Never mind." The one dolphin muttered. "Savio you're with me right?"

"Sorry Blowhole, but I've been busy planning and setting up everything. To notice the groom's bad attitude."

Blowhole growl in frustration and banged his head against the table.

"The prince is getting married soon, I'm sure any negativity is because of nerves." Skipper replied.

Blowhole slammed his flipper on the table.

"And I'm sure he's an egotistic jerk who doesn't deserve Cartoongirl let alone marry her!"

"Don't you think that you're getting a little possessive of your sister?" Leonard asked.

"I am not being possessive and I am not taking it out on Shadow. You all are just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice what's going on!"

Blowhole took off. Everyone exchanged a look. They agreed that the one eyed villain was getting possessive.


	4. The First Fight

**TheDarkMaiden27- Yes, yes they are. **

**Ocean- Kill my groom? Should I be worried that you're getting over protective? **

**Hans- Try not to kill her. **

**Yang the Snivy- Yes you do. **

**Gamergirl247- Thank you**

**Starfire207- Yes you can. **

**96DarkAngel- Oh, and now it's not Chad in disguise.**

**Childish- Yea he is.**

**Fangirl- Of course it's the best!**

**Dark-What do you mean unfortunately? It's the best ever! Brony/Pegesister brohoof!**

**Yin and Yang Chan- Yes. You are correct… sorta.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The first Fight

Blowhole quickly rolled to his sisters' room. He needed to talk to her it was urgent! He had talked to Ocean earlier and she agreed with him.

Cartoongirl was fixing her wedding collar. It was white with a gold tag on it. She heard a knock on the door and went over to open it. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Vic!" She stepped aside as he came in. "You big sister is looking fabulous isn't she?"

Blowhole looked down then at her, his eye showing how upset he was.

"Vic is everything okay?"

"We need to talk. I think you're making a big-"

"HmmMmm!" Prince Shadado exclaimed, causing the brother and sister to look up.

"Oh hey Babe. What's up?"

Blowhole frowned.

"He sure does a have a way to sneak up on people." He muttered to himself.

"Could I speak to you for a moment, dear?" He asked, moving to the other room.

"Better see what he wants." She replied nudging her baby brother and started to follow the wolf.

Blowhole heard fighting voices from inside the room and went over. He cracked the door opened to see Shadow and Cartoongirl arguing.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want you to wear that."

"What this? This was giving to me from my mom."

"And?"

"And I'm going to wear it."

"Are you disagreeing with me?"

"Yea I am! Ah!" She placed her paw on her forehead.

"Oh my, are you getting another one of your headaches?" His paw started to glow. It surrounded her head, causing her eyes to glow pink.

Blowhole's eye widen in horror.

"Feeling better?" He asked. Cartoongirl nodded.

"He's not just unpleasant and rude, he's pure evil!" Blowhole turned and started to roll out as Chey and Prince Shadado walked out.

"Victor!" She called. She looked at Prince Shadado.

"Forget him."

"But it looked like he had something really important to tell me…"

Blowhole ran over and burst into his friends' room.

"You guys have got to help me with Cart-" he stopped in midsentence when he saw them dressed in sleek armor.

"Do you like it Dr. Mammal Fish? We're going to be Prince Shadado Markita McWolf's new best men!" Hans smiled.

"New groomsmen? What happened to his old groomsmen?"

"He didn't say." Clemson answered, "but he said that he would love, love, love to have us as his new groomsmen."

"Since we've been working so hard and everything." Savio added.

"And you had your doubts about him."

"Told you he was alright."

"Are you sure this is what I should wear? It's not that easy to slither in this." Savio replied looking at Private.

"I'll see what I can do." Private replied going to the other side of the room.

Everyone started talking again as Blowhole backed up. Blowhole turned around and sighed.

"I guess I'm really am on my own."

The next day they were going over the reception. The bridesmaids were walking down the aisle as Prince Shadado was standing next to Crystal. The Bridesmaids consisted of Ocean, Starfire, Shena, DBL, and Angel.

"Perfect girls, no need to rush."

DBL and Angel giggled.

"Then of course Cartoongirl will enter."

The doors opened and Cartoongirl started walking down. She stopped and Prince Shadado rubbed his muzzle against hers.

"Then I'll say a few words then we'll get the ring from the Best Bull."

Everyone turned to see Blowhole standing next to her, but he wasn't. Instead Julian was playing the cake dolls again.

"Hey, has anyone seen Victor?"

The heard a door open and turned to see Blowhole coming in.

"I'm here!" He stated. "And I'm not going to stand next to him and neither should you!"

Cartoongirl's flattened and smiled embarrassedly.

"I am so sorry. I have no idea why he's acting like this."

"Maybe we should just ignore him."

"You have to listen to me!" Blowhole exclaimed.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Private asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Clemson asked.

"Yes! I've got something to say. He's evil!" He exclaimed, pointing at Prince Shadado.

"Blowy you're evil."

"I mean more eviler than me! An evil above all evil!"

Everyone started talking while Shadado had a freaked out look.

"He had been rude to my friends, he's obviously done something to his groomsmen, and if that wasn't enough I saw him put a spell on my sister than made her eyes go all lalalalala-" he exclaimed his eye crossed awkwardly.

Everyone looked at him as Blowhole smiled. Shadado looked around then started to cry.

"Oh why are you doing this to me?" He asked as he started to run out the door.

"Because you're evil!" He rolled over to the door. "Evil, and if I don't stop you, you'll ruin my sister's life!"

Everyone stared in shock at him. Blowhole turned around and bumped into Cartoongirl. He had fallen over and looked up at her. She was staring angrily at him. He let out a sheepish smile.

"You want to know why my eyes went all-?" she asked as her eyes started spinning her eyes. She put a paw on her head and lowered it. "Because ever since I started my spell I've been getting terrible migraines. Shadow hasn't been casting spells on me, he's been healing me!"

Blowhole opened his mouth but she interrupted him.

"And he decided to replace his groomsmen because he found out the only reason that they could be in the wedding to meet animal royalty. And if he hasn't been on his best behavior with your friends is because of me being so busy that he's got to make all the decisions for the wedding."

"But I was just trying to-" Blowhole objected.

"He's completely stressed out since it's really important that our big day be perfect!" She exclaimed, slamming her paws on the ground. She got in his face, "Something that didn't seem important to you!" She winced in pain and placed a paw on her head.

Blowhole reached out a flipper.

"Now if you excuse me I have to go and comfort my groom." She answered walking away. "And you can forget about being my Best bull."

Blowhole looked in horror.

"In fact if I was you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all."

Blowhole opened his mouth, but shut it and looked down. Blowhole looked back at the other animals.

"Come on everyone. We need to check on the Prince." Skipper replied.

Everyone headed out.

"I-I-I-I was just-" Blowhole started to his mother.

"You have a lot to think about." Crystal replied, walking out.

Blowhole looked down.

"Maybe I was being overprotective.." Blowhole went over to the stairs and laid down on them. "I could've gained a brother. Instead I just lost a sister." Blowhole started crying.

"She was my big sister best friend forever and now we'll never do anything together."

Prince Shadado walked over and stroke Blowhole's head. The young dolphin looked up, tears still in his eye as he saw his old calf sitter smile sweetly at him.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered.

Prince Shadado's eyes flashed black and green and he frowned at him.

"You will be."

Blowhole looked in horror as Shadow's eyes started to glow green. Blowhole whipped his head around as green fire surrounded him in a circle. Prince Shadado walked off as the fire dragged Blowhole under the stairs.


	5. The Real Shadow and True Feelings

**Starfire207- Yes something is up. Maybe…**

**96DarkAngel- Don't worry you'll find out soon.**

**Childish- Yes you did, and I was going for that! **

**Fangirl- Thanks!**

**Dark- No comment for you.**

**TheDarkMaiden27- Yes the did and yea… it's so sad…**

**Ocean- No you can't kill him! That'll ruin the story! And Ocean don't worry sometimes brothers are jerks. **

**Hans- Cruel. But she has a good point.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Real Shadow and True Feelings

Blowhole hit a button on his Segway caused a glow.

"Hello?"

"O-o-o-o-o" the walls echoed.

Blowhole rolled around looking around.

"Is anyone there?"

He smacked into the cave wall. He looked around. Her heard a sinister laughing and looked around.

"Where am I?"

The reflections turned into Prince Shadado.

"Oh just the underground crystal gem caves under Tennessee, once home to greedy animals that would claim the gems that would be value inside." The reflection disappeared. "And now you're prison."

Blowhole had backed up into a wall.

"Help! Help!" He called rolling off.

"Hahaha, it's no use. No one can hear you and no one will ever think to look down here either. Most animals forgotten about the caves that was down here. Which is the perfect place to keep the ones that are interfering with my plans." He laughed again.

"Plans?" Blowhole asked. "What plans?"

"The plans that I have for your sister of course."

Blowhole's eye widen then he glared at her.

"Don't you dare do anything to my sister you, you monster!"

"Only way to stop me is to catch me." The imposter replied. He faded as Blowhole positioned to get ready to shoot his laser eye.

"Over here." He replied then disappeared.

Blowhole shot the laser only to have it bounce around.

"Nope, over here."

Blowhole fired again, destroying several gems. Blowhole aimed it at one large gem and destroyed it, showing a mangy fur messed up and his eyes looking sleep deprived Shadow. Blowhole glared at him as Shadow backed up.

"No! Wait!" he exclaimed as he backed up.

Blowhole pounced on him.

"No please!" He looked up to look at Blowhole. "Victor, it's me."

Blowhole stared at him.

"Please, you have to believe me. I've been imprisoned like you. The Shadow that sent you down here is imposter."

"Likely story!"

Shadow stood up and started shuffling on the ground.

"Sunshine, sunshine," He lifted his paw up, "Banana slugs now big," He clapped his paws against Blowhole's "Clap your paws,"

"And do a little jig," Blowhole finished.

Shadow smiled at him and Blowhole did the same and hugged him.

"You remember me!"

"Of course I remember you. How could I forget the calf I loved to babysit the most?" He looked up as he saw a glistening light, as the imposter Shadow's laughter echoed.

Blowhole climbed back onto his Segway.

"We have to get out of here." And he rolled off.

Shadow nodded in agreement.

"We have to get out of here." They took off.

Back at the castle, the imposter black wolf grinned as he walked over to the mirror in his dressing room, the armor on him shining. He took a hold of a rose.

"This day is going to be perfect. The kinda day of which I dreamed since I was small,"

He spun around and landed facing away from the mirror. He made the mannequins around him bow down.

"All those armor loving bores will say I look great in uniform. What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!"

Shadow was running in the underground cave, looking for a way out.

"This is day was going to be perfect. The kinda day of which I dreamed since I was small." He sat down and Blowhole put a flipper on his friend's shoulder.

"But instead of having cake with all my friends to celebrate. My wedding bells may never ring for me at all."

The imposter grinned evilly as he walked around his room.

"I care not a thing about the ring. I won't partake in any cake," He kicked the table of flowers over, "Vows will be lying when I say…"

He went over to a mannequin.

"That through any kinda weather I want us to be together, the truth is I don't care for her at all!" He stepped on the remains of a hat he had torn up. "No I do not love the bride for my heart is dead inside, but I still want her to be mine!"

Shadow and Blowhole were running again, looking for a way out.

"We must escape before it's too late, find a way to save day, Hope I'll be lying if I say,"

They looked at each other.

"I don't fear that I may lose her, to one her wants to use, not care for, love and cherish her each day!"

They saw an old mining cart trapped by some rocks. Blowhole stopped, as Shadow ran up and tried to push it but couldn't.

"For I oh so love the bride oh in my heart, she does reside,"

Blowhole smiled as he lifted the scuffed up wolf into the cart and pulled the rocks away.

"Oh Cartoongirl,"

Blowhole managed to push the cart and get it to go down the tracks.

"I'll soon be by your side!"

The cart hit a dead end, sending the two mammals flying. Blowhole pushed a button to have his floating bubble surround them and have them land safely on the other side.

The wedding had started as Cartoongirl had walked down the aisle. Imposter Shadow smiled when he saw her come down.

"Finally the moment has arrived, for me to take a very lucky bride."

Shadow looked around. Blowhole looked up and pointed out the hole that was at the roof of the cave. Cartoongirl smiled at her groom, her eyes throughly green and distant.

"Oh the wedding we won't make, she'll end up marrying a fake, little Chey will be…"

Imposter Shadow smiled as looked at his spell bounded bride.

"Mine all mine." He laughed.


	6. The Plan Revealed

**96DarkAngel- You will don't worry. And really? Okay.**

**Fangirl- Glad you like it and yes it is. I thought it would be perfect.**

**Childish- Well here you are! And don't worry, I don't think I'd like that to happen… you do I? *mischievous grin* **

**Starfire207- Sorry, but not yet.**

**TheDarkMaiden27- Thanks, but I got them off a YouTube video. **

**Ocean- Sorry, but it's how the story goes! Oh… Hans… hope you two make up. **

**Gamergirl247- Glad you like it. **

**CureAnimeLover- I swear I did! *holds up list* Your name is even on the guest list!**

**Sweetpanda12- Thanks for the support.**

**Yin and Yang Chan- Yea. That's more like it. **

* * *

Chapter 6: The Plan revealed

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered her today to witness to the reunion of Prince Shadado Markita and Cartoongirl…" Crystal's voice started.

Blowhole and Shadow was looking around to find a way to get to the opening.

"Oh… we're never going to save her." Shadow replied.

"We will," Blowhole comforted, "We just has to find…"

He trailed off seeing the way out.

"There!" The one eyed dolphin grabbed the unkempt wolf and made their way up there.

Then the Imposter Shadow's groomsmen appeared, dressed in uniform, their eyes green and distant.

"You're not going anywhere." They said at the same time.

Back at the wedding Crystal was just finishing up the wedding.

"Prince Shadado and Cartoongirl, it's my greatest pleasure to announce you…"

"STOP!"

Everyone looked over to see Blowhole. Everyone started talking as Savio slapped his forehead, well at least tried to with his tail.

"Grr… Why does he have to be so protective of his sister?"

Crystal looked at the black wolf in surprise. He suddenly changed his act and started to fake cry.

"It's just that why does he have to ruin my special day?"

"Because it's not your special day. It's mine!" Shadow replied stepping out.

Everyone gasped in surprised.

"What? How did you escape my groomsmen?" The imposter Shadow asked.

Blowhole and Shadow looked at each other and smiled.

_The groomsmen started walking towards them. Blowhole and Shadow backed up and Shadow looked around. Shadow found a piece of steak and dangled it in front of them. They followed the steak and Shadow threw behind a rock. The brainwashed groomsmen jumped after it._

"_It's mine!" They chorused._

_Blowhole and Shadow smiled and took off._

"Hmm, clever but you're still too late." The imposter Shadow answered.

"I-I don't understand." Private replied. "How could there be two of them?"

"Because he's a Changeling! He takes a form of any animal that you love and gains power by feeding your love for them."

The imposter Shadow's eyes glowed green in anger. A green light formed around him, revealing his true form. Everyone watched in horror.

He changed into his real self. He was still black with blue-green hair, blue-green wings and tail, and jagged ears and a black crown on his head. His wings, and bottom of his legs were jagged and full of holes. He narrowed his eyes and laughed evilly.

"Right you are Prince. And as King of the Changelings it is up to me to find food for my subjects. And this place as more love than anywhere else. My fellow Changelings will be able to devour this country, that we will develop so much power than we have ever dreamed of!"

Shadow got into his face.

"They'll never get to us! Cartoongirl's protection spell will keep them out!"

The king Changeling laughed.

"Oh I doubt that. Isn't that right dear?" He asked, his eyes glowing.

Cartoongirl nodded her head. Shadow started running towards her as the King Changeling stood in his way.

"Ah, Ah, don't want to go back to the caves now do you?"

Shadow took several steps back, glaring at him. Blowhole went up to him.

"Ever since I went and took your place, I've been feeding off of Cartoongirl's love for you. Every moment she grows weaker and so does her spell. Even now my minions are chipping away at it."

Above the area, smaller changelings with bright blues eyes, smaller wings, horns and tails were smacking into the pink protection spell, trying to break it. Everyone gasped.

King Metamorphis, the king Changeling, laughed. He took a hold of Cartoongirl's face.

"She may not be my wife, but she's under my total control now."

Shadow gasped.

"And I'm sorry to say, that she is unable to perform her duties, as Master Sorceress and Princess of your kingdom."

"Not my Cartoongirl!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Soon, my changeling army will break through; first we take America then the whole world!"

"Not my watch!" Skipper exclaimed. "You may have made it impossible for Cartoongirl to continue her spell, but now that you have foolishly revealed your plan!"

Skipper and King Metamorphis ran at each other, each of them blocking their punches.

"Now me and my team can protect them from you!"

They started fighting, punches, and kicks. King Metamorphis lifted up and blasted Skipper, sending the penguin to the wall. Everyone watched in horror. They had never met anyone that had defeated Skipper before.

"Skipper!" Rico, Kowalski and Private called, running over to him.

"Ah, her love for you is stronger than I realized, not much, but still very strong. Consuming it has made me stronger than your beloved Skipper!"

"You have to stop him…" Skipper panted.

"There's a spell book in Chey's room, go and get it and I can possibly stop him." Shadow told them.

They nodded and looked at the villains, who had thrown off their armor. They ran out. King Metamorphis laughed.

"You can run but you can't hide!"

Blowhole looked up to see the smaller changelings still trying to get in. He only hoped that they wouldn't break through and stop them.


	7. The Battle

**TheDarkMaiden27- Yes he was.**

**96DarkAngel- Thanks!**

**Fangirl- It sure is!**

**Childish- Fangirl's right. He has to do it. **

**CrueAnimeLover- I'm sure I sent you an invite! I'd never forget you!**

**Domino- No!**

**Yin and Yang Chan- Okay…**

**Ocean- Sorry about you and Hans. And I know their bad… **

**Doctor Hamato- Uh… sure? **

**Shadowknight321- …. Okay? **

**Felix- Thanks.**

**Starfire207- I guess you can…**

**ilovedracoDH- Thank you.**

**Night Decepticon- Let's just say that why they didn't know was because he had the classic signs of being too busy preparing for the wedding. Good luck with the battle.**

**SamCarter121314- You are invited. Everyone I know is invited. And he's not beloved by everyone, the villains hate him and I hate him too. And I did sent you one. **

**G- I am a Brony, but I'm actually a Pegesister, you know because I'm a girl?**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Battle

While Blowhole and the rest were running to get Cartoongirl's spell book. While that was taking place the changelings were breaking through the protection spell. Once the spell broke, everyone looked up in horror. The changelings went down. Blowhole looked up in horror.

"Run! Run!" Blowhole exclaimed.

They took off running as the Changelings crashed down, each of them dodging the changelings. They continued running.

A changeling crashed in front of Blowhole. The one eyed dolphin slapped the changeling with his tail and rolled off.

Everyone followed him only to be stopped at the top of the stairs. Changelings had surrounded them. They looked around, unsure what to do.

"Looks like we have to do this my way!" Hans smiled.

He started to charge forward only to see that he was going against himself. They copied each other a few times. The other Hans lifted his foot and kicked Hans.

"How did he do that?"

The changelings started changing into them. Blowhole's eye was wide.

"They're changelings, remember?" Blowhole told Hans.

"They're changelings, remember?"

Blowhole glared at them.

"Don't let them distract you! We have to get to my sister's room, it's our only hope!"

The villains and penguins took off and started fighting with the changelings. Savio wrapped around them and squeezed them. Blowhole gulped as he backed up. Fighting wasn't his thing. He turned around to see a group of copies of him. They were about to jump on him when he turned around and started throwing punches. He looked at them and they took off. Blowhole backed up and bumped into four Savio. Blowhole gulped.

Savio grinned and attacked the other three. He helped Blowhole up. Hans was attacking a few others. He looked over to see that the Changelings Clemson were piled on top. Hans ran over and started attacking them. He picked up.

"Real me! Real me!" Clemson exclaimed.

"Oh sorry Clemy."

Mort, who somehow managed to follow them, was standing in front of a changeling who kept changing into villains. Mort giggled.

"Do me next! Do me next!"

The changeling rolled his eyes. He turned into Mort and held his arms out.

"Yea another me!" Mort giggled, jumping onto Blowhole's head and hitting his laser eye button. Everyone continued fighting. After a while every changeling they saw was down. Blowhole looked up to see that there were more changelings coming after them. They took off running. Blowhole opened the door to his sister's room to see more changelings. Their mission had failed.


	8. End of one Havoc Wedding

**96DarkAngel-Nutty? Who's Nutty?**

**Fangirl- Glad you liked it and…. YES! Another Twilight hater!**

**Dark- What if she loves everything? Isn't that's why she's called 'Fangirl' for a reason?"**

**Sadistic- …. I have no idea what to say to that…**

**Childish- Do not be fooled… Jawbreakers are the candy of evil… Emo get out of my head! That wasn't cool!**

**Serpentina13: Scary? Well okay…**

**Yin and Yang Chan- Uh… I don't know?**

**CureAnimeLover- What?**

**Starfire207- *chuckles* Okay… I'll tell him that.**

* * *

Chapter 8: End of one Havoc Wedding

Skipper opened his eyes to see that he was in a green see through cocoon. Two of the changelings flew passed him. Shadow was stuck to the floor with the same goop on his paws. Cartoongirl was standing next to him, still in the trance. Julian was standing there looking confused.

"You're never going to get away with this! Victor and his friends will-" He didn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by the door opening.

Blowhole walked in along with the others, changelings were surrounding them.

"You were saying?" King Metamorphosis asked. "You do realize that the reception had been canceled, don't you?"

He looked up at his minions.

"Go! Feed!"

The changelings took off. Everyone looked at him. King Metamorphosis laughed. He grabbed the dolphin's face.

"It's funny really. Victor was the only one that was suspicious about my behavior all along."

Blowhole slapped his pa away. King Metamorphosis flapped his wings.

"Too bad you all were caught up in your wedding planning to realize that all those suspicions were correct!"

Private went up to Blowhole.

"Sorry Blowhole, we should've listened to you."

"It's not your fault. He fooled everyone."

"I did, didn't I?" He smiled, walking over to the window. He placed a paw on the ledge, looking out of the town.

"_This day just has been perfect. The kind dream of which I dreamed since I was small. Every animal I will soon control! Everyone woman, man and child! Who says a guy can't really have it all? _Ahahahaha!"

Blowhole crept over to Shadow, trying not to gather any attention to himself.

"Quick, go to her while you still have the chance." He told him. He pushed the laser button on his metal eye, destroying the goop.

Shadow went over to her. Looking at her eyes for a moment. He placed his forehead on hers, eyes tearing up. He placed a paw on her cheek. He hugged her. His paw started to spark, and a pink heart bubble appeared. Everyone looked at it in amazement. The heart landed in front of Cartoongirl's face and snapped her out of her trance. She blinked and quickly shook her head. Shadow pulled back.

"Wha… where? Huh?" She looked at her dress and screamed. "Why am I in a dress?"

Ocean couldn't help but cheer.

"Yes! Yes!" She pulled out her dagger and grinned as King Metamorphosis landed in front of them.

"It's all over!"

Blowhole gulped.

"Your spell! Perform your spell!"

"Ahahaha! What good would that do? My changelings are already roaming free."

Outside the changelings were causing chaos, every animal and human was running for their lives.

"No…" Cartoongirl said. She looked around, closed her eyes and started to cast a spell. "My spell is useless now… I don't have the strength to repeal them."

"My love will give you strength." Shadow told her, rubbing his head against her.

"Hahaha, What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment." King Metamorphosis stated, looking at the window.

Cartoongirl glared at him. She looked at Shadow, who looked at her. She shut her eyes and focused on her spell. Shadow placed a paw on hers and they started glowing. Shadow was soon looking healthier as well as Cartoongirl. They looked around them to see an aurora surrounding them. They looked back at each other and smiled. They shut their eyes again and started to float in the air. Everyone smiled.

King Metamorphosis looked at them in horror and shock. The aurora swirled faster. Shadow's and Cartoongirl's eyes shined bright white and surrounded them. A white heart pulsed through the room and they landed on the ground.

"No! NO!" King Metamorphosis screamed as he was pushed out, along with his minions out of the country.

Cartoongirl and Shadow smiled and hugged each other.

Private, Kowalski and Rico ran over to Skipper who had gotten out of the cocoon.

"Don't worry about me boys. I'm fine."

"Shadow promise me one thing,"

"What's that?"

"Let's wait for a few more years before we get married." Cartoongirl stated.

"I would love too. I'm not ready for this either." Shadow agreed.

"Yes! Yes! She's not getting married! She's not getting married!" Ocean cheered.

Cartoongirl couldn't help but laugh at her female assassin friend enthusiasm.

"How about we go for a large picnic with everyone instead?" She suggested.

"Now that I can do." Shadow smiled.

Blowhole smiled as he watched his sister and old sitter walk out. Now this is what he rather see. They walked out to see the animals in the town cheering. Shadow licked his girlfriend's cheek affectionately.

"Let's get that picnic ready."

Crystal went over to her son and smiled at him.

"This is your victory just as much as it was theirs. You believed that something was up in the reason of doubt. You saved your sister and Shadow. I couldn't be happier."

"Thank you mother."

That night everyone was in the park, eating their picnic. Crystal nudged her son and he smiled. He pushed a button on his Segway causing a microphone to appear. Julian hit the button on his radio.

"_Love is in bloom. A beautiful sis, a handsome groom. Two hearts, becoming one, a bond that can't be undone because Love's in bloom. A beautiful sis, a handsome groom." _

Everyone started dancing, and laughing.

"_I said love is in bloom You're starting a life and making room For us (For us, For us...) _

_Love is in bloom A beautiful sis, a handsome groom I said love is in bloom You're starting a life and making room For us, (For us... For us... Aah...)_"

Cartoongirl pulled her brother close and gave him a light noogies.

"Thanks bro. None of this would be possible if it wasn't for you."

"Anything for you BSBBF." He smiled. "One thing… how did King Metamorphosis get you and Shadow to agree for a wedding?"

"He must have hypnotized us. Or well we would never agree to it."

"Okay that I can understand."

For the rest of the Evening everyone was laughing, smiling, grateful that everyone was safe, King Metamorphosis was gone and that Cartoongirl and Shadow was okay. It was a perfect way to end.


End file.
